Shūji Tanegashima
Background Shūji Tanegashima (種ヶ島修二,'' Tanegashima Shūji'') is the 2nd U-17 Japan Representative. However it is revealed that he was a member of the 1st Stringers and No.2 of the All-Junior Japan Representatives upon the rest of the Top 10's arrival. He did not go with the team on their foreign expedition due to his hatred of airplanes. Appearance Tanegashima is dark-skinned and has white hair. His eyes are a dark purple. Personality Tanegashima appears to be a free-willed character who does most things for fun. As shown in his introduction as Tokugawa Kazuya claimed he looked while he was enjoying himself as he was sitting alone watching the middle schoolers defeat several high schoolers. He also isn't above performing childish fun antics as shown when he rides around the camp on one of the camp's segways. While riding the segway he decides to steal the drinks of Kaido and Sanada while the two of them are exhausted from running laps for self training. Tanegashima also appears to be vigilant and aware of the situation more than others as proven after the long and drawn out Singles match between Irie Kanata and Atobe Keigo when Irie claims he injured his shoulder. Tanegashima saw through this and threw a towel at Irie when he needed it in the changing rooms. Irie used his left arm, showing that he was lying earlier. History U-17 Camp Team Shuffle He is introduced as a member of the 1st Court watching the middle schoolers defeating their High School opponents and working their way up to the 5th and 6th Courts with Tokugawa Kazuya with the latter claiming that Tanegashima seemed to be enjoying witnessing their rapid progress. Tanegashima is then later seen during the Team Shuffle between the 5th Court and the 3rd Court, however it is revealed that he was a member of the 1st Stringers and No.2 of the All-Junior Japan Representatives upon the rest of the Top 10's arrival. He did not go with the team on their foreign expedition due to his hatred of airplanes. U-17 Camp Revolution Tanegashima is present with the rest of the 2nd Stringers upon the arrival of the Top 10. However Echizen Ryoma immediately asks Tanegashima why only nine players have arrived. Tanegashima then goes into his bag and puts on his 1st Stringer jersey No.2 badge, showing the rest of the middle schoolers that he was far stronger than they imagined. He lines up along with the rest of his Top 10 teammates to take on 2nd Stringers as part of the Foreign Expedition Group Challenge. However, after finding out the shock news that the No.s 11-20 had been defeated and replaced, and the No.s 11-19 being defeated by Middle Schoolers, which the Top 10 found to be a disgrace, Kimijima Ikuto the No.7 decides to create a rota for the Top 10's matches including the middle schoolers. Tanegashima shows his childish side afterwards as for his own enjoyment, he decides to steal the drink of a thirsty Kaidoh Kaoru who had been jogging for a long time and need of a rest and a drink. Sanada Genichiro arrives to tell Kaidoh not to worry as his drink was nearby. Unfortunately to Sanada and Kaidoh's dismay, Tanegashima decides to take Sanada's drink also leaving the two Middle Schoolers infuriated with him. Genius 10 Challenge The next day, Tanegashima and the rest of the Top 10 sit together away from the other camp members while they and the rest of the camp watch the Encounter between the Top 10 and their Middle School challengers. After the Top 10 lose once and and win three straight matches against the Middle School challengers, Tanegashima and No.6 Ohmagari Ryuuji prepare to face Sanada Genichiro and Akutsu Jin in a Doubles match. The match kicks off with an extremely fast and heated pace with Sanada bringing out his special attacks and Akutsu going on the attack however the High Schoolers stun them as Tanegashima effortlessly returns all of Sanada's moves and hits back Rai which startles Sanada and further showing Tanegashima's amazing skill. Tanegashima then shows his troublesome side as he hands his racket over to Ohmagari Ryuuji and sits down by then whilst Ohmagari handles both Akutsu and Sanada at the same time with Tanegashima sitting casually on the ground no longer playing. Tennis Record Playing Style and Techniques Tanegashima is a lefty and plays in a unique manner which involves him removing his left arm from inside his jacket whilst the he is still wearing it half zipped causing half of the jacket to hang from behind him awkwardly as he plays. Not much is known about his abilities but they can be presumed to be high since he is the listed Second best in Japan and he was capable of returning Sanada's Lightning without breaking his racket gut and instead broke Sanada's with it. Trivia *Tanegashima speaks with a Kansai-ben (accent) like the members of Shitenhoji, and is in the Pair Puri's stated to be from Kansai. *He hates planes *Favorite food: tebichi (boiled pig's feet) and Korean food *Height: 184cm, Weight: 71kg. *Blood Type: A *Racque: MIZUNO F97 COMP *Shoes: MIZUNO WAVE TUSK 3s *His favourite hobbies are Shooting and Cruising. *Tanegashima is Akogare's reader model in Men's Non-no, a Japanese fashion magazine targeted towards teenage males. Gallery Get Chuuuuu.jpg|Get Chuuuuu Character song Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:High Schooler Category:3rd Year High School Category:U-17 Camp Category:1st Stringer Category:Kansai Players Category:Left-Handed